


Perfectly Strange friendships

by Cuz_WHY_not (orphan_account)



Category: Black Panther (2018), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome T'Challa (Marvel), Fluff, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Okay then Fluff, Peter Parker & Shuri Friendship, Peter Parker being a kid, Some Fluff, T'Challa (Marvel) Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 08:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14745452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Cuz_WHY_not
Summary: Its summer break for Peter Parker, his friends are away doing their things, Ned was off on a family trip, and Michelle or MJ was off at some summer camp. Even without his closest friends he was enjoying his summer break relatively fine, but it got a whole lot better when Mr. Stark came over with his proposal. What's better is that his Aunt May said yes!Tony had this all planned out, the lab time, the movies they were going to watch, even the outrageously high amount of sugary foods to compensate for the kid's metabolism. But what he hasn't exactly planned was for a king, not to mention his grumpy sassy sister. Peter didn't mind he was just going to have learn how to make due with what little compassion he could get from her and multiply it.Or...Where Tony takes the kid into the compound and king T'challa come for a visit with his stow away sister.





	Perfectly Strange friendships

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yo what's up. So I watched infinity was a few days after it came out. I cried it was so sad. I still haven't gotten over the final scene. So this is kind of a fix it. I might make one later. But for now ill be doing this.
> 
> Also I might not be constantly updating because its finals seasons and I am way behind on my credits. Hope you enjoy

It was early July, meaning hot days, people camping out in the wilderness, hiking or whatever summer day fun people did. But summer also meant that a certain web singer was out of school. A few weeks after the last day of school, Tony popped over to his flat, early in morning, how early you might ask, well spider boy wasn't up yet, but miss aunt May was. She greeted him at the door inviting him in, she wasn't that surprised to see him, since he had made more than a handful of appearances. Nevertheless they talked for a bit over a cup of tea, May informing him that the kid had not yet woken up, then brushing off her proposal to wake him up; it was summer break let him sleep. They continued talking about a few random things, news and what not, until he told her what he came there for, he knew the kid was going to be ecstatic about what he had planned, all he needed was his aunts all clear and they were in the- well, clear.

Peter finally emerged, messy tousled around hair, his face still showed signs of sleep, with his eyes half closed and slouched posture maze sure look like he still was.

“Morning Aunt May, morning Mr Stark.” He froze on his spot waking up almost immediately “Mr.Stark! When did you get here?” He asked in a haste

“About thirty minutes ago”

Peter had slept through his arrival. How did he not wake up? As if reading his mind Tony continued “Didn't feel like stopping the nice conversation I was having with your aunt just to wake you up”

Peter's confided gaze shifted to his aunt. “So Peter, Mr. Stark, here wanted to ask if you could stay over at the compound for a few weeks.” The kid's eyes lit up with excitement “I said yes”

Peter was ecstatic accidentally letting it slip out a bit with jerk, barely holding himself down enough to not jump with joy. “When do I go?!”

“Today, kid that's why I'm here.”

Peter managed to regain his composure “I-I'll go pack up then” he ran off back into his room “i'll be right back!”

* * *

 

That had been about three days ago, honestly he should have timed it better. He was going to be busy for the most of the week fiddling around the accords with the now king of Wakanda, and of course the king wanted to be there with him to talk them over. Which meant he was going to have to leave Peter alone for the whole week while he attended business. As much as he would hate to say, he had gotten close to the kid, who wouldn't, he was just far too lovable for anyone to ignore much less hate being around. But as much as he wanted to he couldn't throw this under the rug like he always does, it was inevitable, and it hurt him to think of his face full of silent disappointment when he learned about the time he had to strip away from their lab time together. How was he going to break it to him?

 

Almost cautiously he entered the lab, he kept his usual posture and demeanor, hiding away his anxiety like usual. “Hey kid,” Peter turned, hands still on his project “Drop what your doing” Peter paused about to speak “No time to talk, so hurry up and come with me” with that he left the doorway hearing the carefully drop of tools followed by the quick paced footsteps catching up with him.

“Hey Mr. stark where exactly are we going?”

“We're going to going to my airport.”

His air port? Well of course Mr. stark had his very own airport.

Peter followed keeping silent, even after he entered the car. “So um Mr. Stark-”

“Kid how many times do I have to tell you its Tony, cut it with that `Mr. stark’ business already”

Peter nodded silently, and paused feeling the stress and tension through his tone “Tony can I ask a question?”

Tony briefly shifted a glance at him “You just did kid, but sure kid throw me another one”

“why exactly are we going to the airport?” Peter looked at him for an answer.

"Pete you remember the accords thing, right?”

He nodded “that was why you called me in a few months ago right, you know to fight the other ex Avengers”

god this kid “yes that was exactly why. Now we're trying to brush up a few things and see if we can come to simultaneous agreement on a few things”

Peter continued to stare “Okay but why are we going to the airport?”

Saw right through it

“Well we're about to go pick up T'challa. He's going to help talk about a few things and stuff”

Peter looked at him in shock “You mean the king of Wakanda, as in the Black Panther?”

“Yup that's him”

“What do I do, do I how to I call him your highness do i bow, do I kiss his hand, or is that is It from the movies, I don't have to kiss his ring do I. What if I embarrass myself what if-”

Tony parked the car cutting the kid short ”Kid, please don't bow, it would be funny on anyone else but it would just be; what you call, cringy to see you do that. So don't bow, just, do what I do.”

So there Peter was standing to the side of Tony watching as his highness walked down the steps of the plane.

The king greeted them with a smile “Tony, good to see you again” Tony gave a firm handshake "And who is this?”

Tony pushed him forward with a hand on his shoulder shocking him out of his awe struck shock. Doing what Tony did he stretched his hand out for a handshake

“Peter Parker, Mr. Your highness Black Panther sir”

With a smile T'challa took his hand “Please, call me T'challa”

Then a loud voice called out from behind the man “Brother, why did you have to fly here in such a primitive thing, ey. We could have brought mine”

T'challa turned to the sight of his sister dragging down a heavy looking case with her as she descended from the stairs

“Remember Shuri I had to get here silently. That means keeping a low profile.”

The girl huffed as she stood aside her brother “Ah, Tony, this is Shuri, my younger sister. I hope you don't mind that I brought her with me. She was heavily displeased when I last brought her to America.”

She dropped the metal luggage on the floor next to her brother giving him an almost pouty look “When you said that we were going to California I was thinking about something much more interesting than going for two days on business and property control, that's why I came with you, because you owe me.”

T'challa sighed “Like I said Shuri, this is just for me to talk to Tony about the accords. I doubt you will be going anywhere as interesting as you want.”

Tony cleared his throat “Well you know what how about this, I heard from T'challa that you're really into technology, you can come over and check out our lab. I'm sure Peter would be happy to show you around the lab and the compound.”

“Oh, yea I can show you around. Definitely” Peter responded in slight haste.

“See that's great while the adults talk though the boring stuff, there's a playdate for the two of you in the lab”

“You don't have anything I haven't already invented.” Shuri scoffed picking up her suitcase and walking past Tony and Peter.

Peter starred as she walked to the black car, Tony stood there taken back

“I apologize for my sister, she has been in a foul mood since she got scolded by our mother for stowing away in the cargo hold of the plane.” T'challa sounded tired from his sisters antics. And honestly he was. The day had gone smoothly, he had left late last night, silently with the least knowledge of his leave going around. It was going to be a long flight, especially without their more advanced transportation. It was five hours into his flight when a sudden call had abruptly awoken him from his sleep. Apparently it wasn't for him it was for his sister who was sitting directly next to him, wearing a sheepish grin. She was under strict orders to not be allowed to join him on his trip. He called his mother (much against her pleading) He transferred the call to her with their mother barely holding back her temper. Shuri was scolded for over an hour, for ignoring their mother's constant calls, for going against her orders, for hiding inside the most unsafe area of the plane, for leaving behind her responsibilities and so much more. Not only that but she was grounded the moment she was back from America. She stayed up the whole time mad at her brother for going against her.

“Don't worry about it, I've seen worse.” Tony brushed off “Come on Pete.”

All four of them were seated in the car, Tony drove, while Peter respectfully gave shotgun to T'challa, so he and Shuri sat in the back. Shuri looked out of the window with a frown, a few minutes into the ride she sighed looking out the window much more relaxed looking at the things that passed by with a relaxed state. T'challa and Tony had continued about with some casual conversation, something that neither of the teens really tuned into, especially Peter who was flicking about of his Stark Pad, playing some word tile game he found online. Shuri seemed to have lost all of her anger as she watched the buildings and yes pass by until she saw a bright yellow and orange sign

“Road Work Ahead?” She asked aloud

“yea I sure hope it does”

Shuri turned to her side, Peter had said that out of nowhere under his breath “oh shoot you didn't hear that did you?”

Shuri laughed “you know vines!”

Peter's flushed look turned to that of excitement “Hey Mr. Stark”

The man looked back through his rear view mirror “yea kid”

“We should go taco bell, They've got this new thing called. Free shavacado”

The two adults looked at each other quizzically while the two in the back seat were laughing so hard Peter began to cough deeply and Shuri almost but definitely did not snort.

“I feel like we are going to be the best of friends”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any suggestions or any requests on what they should do post a comment and ill see what I can do because at time I fail to find anything I can add on.  
> So any vine suggestions you would like them mention. Or even trends like "what are those!" Is aceptable.


End file.
